The present invention relates to an improved tool structure, and more particularly to a tool structure having double-lever structure and can be folded to reduce occupied room.
FIG. 10 shows an existent tool having two grips 8 and a tool head 81. The front ends of the two grips 8 are pivotally connected with the tool head 81. The bottom ends of the grips 8 are pivotally connected with various kinds of tools with multiple usage such as a blade 82, a screwdriver, etc. which can be turned outward for use. The two grips 8 can be folded in reverse directions toward the end of the tool head 81 as shown in FIG. 11 so as to shorten the total length of the tool and reduce storage room of the tool as well as facilitate carriage of the tool.
However, in use of such tool, only the grip 8 provides a length of the force application arm so that the strength cannot be effectively saved to facilitate use of the tool.
FIG. 12 shows another type of existent tool which has double-lever structure. The tool also has two grips 9 and a tool head 91. The front ends of the two grips 9 are pivotally connected with the tool head 91. In addition, the two grips 9 are further pivotally connected with a pivot section 92 spaced from the pivot section 911 of the tool head 91 by a certain distance. By means of the double-lever structure between the grips 9 and the tool head 91, the strength for operation of the tool can be saved.
However, in such tool, the end of the tool head 91 is disposed with a pivot section 911 and the ends of the grips 9 are disposed with another pivot section 92. Moreover, the pivot sections 911, 92 must be respectively spaced from the end section 921 by a certain distance so as to save strength. Therefore, the total length of the tool is considerably long and the tool will occupy quite large room. As a result, it is inconvenient to store or carry the tool.